Temperature-sensing devices are well known and widely used in many industrial and consumer applications. Temperature sensing is important for many industries, including food production, where the food can spoil if the proper temperature is not maintained. Cooks can also use a temperature-sensing device to monitor the temperature of a grill, other cooking device, or food being cooked. Temperature sensing is also important in industries that use motors and other types of mechanical machinery because high temperatures which may be generated by these devices can shorten the life of the devices or cause a fire if the high temperature goes undetected. Temperature-sensing devices are also utilized in scientific experiments that require the monitoring of the temperature.
The prior art discloses many temperature-sensing devices where a user can simply look at the device to check the temperature. For example, a simple thermometer can be used. However, these devices are inefficient to use because they require constant monitoring. If a user becomes preoccupied with another task, the temperature can rise undetected and cause damage before the elevated temperature is noticed by the user. The prior art also discloses more complex temperature-sensing devices where some sort of warning signal is emitted. In one example, a plurality of temperature sensors is placed in various locations in an industrial plant. The temperature sensors are hard wired to a centralized monitoring system where the temperature is monitored. However, the hard wiring of the temperature sensors makes the system susceptible to damage from routine maintenance in the plant because a wire could be damaged during the maintenance.
A temperature-sensing device that is durable, contains no external components that can be damaged, is inexpensive to manufacture, is portable, and emits a warning signal that is readily detectable would thus be an improvement in the art.